Dark Slayers
by chosenfire28
Summary: Crossover with Christine Feehans Carpathian series.The Prince of the Carpathian race discover's that many of his warriors have found their lifemates but the woman aren't psychic. What he doesn't know is they're Slayers.
1. A New Kind of Vampire

Dark Slayers

By: chosenfire28

Pairings: Buffy, Faith, Mikhail/Raven, Jacques/Shea, Gregori/Savannah, Traian/Joie, much more to come.

Spoilers: BtVS- Season 7 post, Carpathian Series-Dark Prince, Dark Desire, Dark Magic, Dark Descent.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the brilliant Carpathian worlds, sadly none of the men either. I do however get to play so I'm content.

Summary: Prince Mikhail Dubrinsky discovers that some of his warriors closest to turning have found their life mates. Human women that don't posses psychic abilities but were able to survive the change and remain unaffected by sunlight or bloodlust. He wants to know how.  
Meanwhile the leader of the Slayers gets a call from one of the new girls telling her that the Carpathians were asking questions. What's a Slayer to do but get involved and stir things up a bit.

AN: For those who don't know the Carpathian verse go to http/ I'm leaving this up to you, should I pair Buffy up with Spike or a Carpathian? VOTE

They were masters of the darkness

searching through eternity for a mistress of the light.

**Chapter 1 A New Kind of Vampires**

Violet Evans, or more commonly known as Vi by her friends and well, anyone, shivered under her light jacket walking the darkened streets of England.

She had spent the past year in Africa training Slayers with Xander and had forgotten how cold it was overseas. She had gotten accustomed to record breaking temperatures and at the moment realized she should have packed a heavier jacket.

She kept walking all too aware of the rhythmic snapping from somewhere up above.

She had been a Slayer for a little over three years now and there was no way in hell that was natural.

Keeping her pace even she slipped her hand inside her jacket fingers wrapping around the handle of the enchanted silver dagger soaked in holy water that Buffy had given her when she had saved Dawn's life.

She had given Dawn a high powered state of the art crossbow when she had saved Vi's.

That's what friends where for.

Vi had been called back to base to attend a demon Slayer summit with Dawn. It was supposed to be peace talks between the Slayers and the more friendly demons but a group of vampires lead by some mysterious cloaked figured had crashed it, literally, and started killing people.

Vi and two other S.I.Ts, Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow had quickly put an end to it and hadn't been able to catch whatever thing was behind it.

Vi heard the air rush around her and with inhuman reflexes honed to a razor point spun around knife drawn and aimed for the heart. As her dagger sank deep to the hilt she gazed in horror at what she saw.

It was a rotting corpse cloaked in evil blackened fangs screaming in rage.

She hurriedly took a step back unable to look at the repulsive thing in front of her.

If she didn't know better she would say this was a vampire. It fit the bill: claws, wickedly long fangs, and very clearly not of the sunlight oxygen breathing bunch.

"You need to incinerate the heart." a silky voice whispered behind her and Vi stumbled to the side looking at the new arrival. Long chocolate hair fanned around his shoulders and she knew over a dozen girls who would kill for his eyelashes. He stood a good foot over her and was a lot more muscular then the Watchers she was used to seeing.

He was sexy.

"Wwwhat?" Vi stuttered stunned by the perfect male specimen she had ever seen.

A slow smirk slid its way across his face as he looked at her and his voice whispered in her mind "The heart, if you don't incinerate it then the vampire won't die."

Vi looked at him stunned and as the vampire began to twitch the dagger being pushed out the man stepped forward and with a lunge dug his arm into the vampire's chest cavity, pulled out the heart flinging it on the ground, and sent a bolt of lighting shooting its way.

"Your beautiful." He approached her and Vi got into a fighting stance starting to get extremely pissed off. She knew vampires and god dammit that wasn't a vampire.

"Who or what in the hell are you?" she demanded harshly.

He grinned speaking out loud for her benefit " I am Darian Trigovise, and you are my other half."


	2. Carpathians

Title: Dark Slayers

Author: Chosenfire28

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, Whedon has rights to BtVS and Christine Feehan rules the Dark series

Rating:

Spoilers: BtVS post season 7

Pairing(s): Buffy/Eirias, Faith/ Syrian, Vi/Darian, Mikhail/Raven, Jacques/Shea, Gregori/Savannah, Traian/Joie  
Summary: Prince Mikhail Dubrinsky discovers that some of his warriors closest to turning have found their life mates. Human women that don't posses psychic abilities but were able to survive the change and remain unaffected by sunlight or bloodlust. He wants to know how. But a group of Carpathian dissenter's lead by another male Dubrinsky might get answers first.  
Meanwhile Buffy finds one of her Slayers involved with a Carpathian and she is drawn into their world when asked for help to solve the mystery that surrounds both Slayers and Carpathians.

AN: Okay so here is the next chapter finally, sorry for the LONG wait and I swear it won't happen again. Now I have taken your suggestions and I have decided to create some original Carpathians to pair Buffy and Faith with. They will be introduced in the next couple of chapters (and maybe this one). I would like to thank everyone for their overwhelming support and if you have any suggestions for this story let me know, I am all ears.

AN2: Should Willow be paired with a Carpathian too, and if so a male or female one?

* * *

_They were masters of the darkness searching  
for eternity for a mistress of the light_

**Chapter 2 Carpathians**

For hundreds of years Darian had been alone. When the Prince of his people had sent his warriors out he had stepped forward and had made his home in the shadows of a civilization close to his home.

He always felt it, the soothing soil of his home so close but he had orders to follow.

He had felt it when Traian had found his lifemate. It was like the chilling hands of a ghost passing over his body, a tantalizing shadow of what he, and rest of the males of his people longed for.

The hunger had come upon him and he had distanced himself from the mountains of his birth, knowing that it wasn't long before he would have to make the choice. To face the sun instead of monster chained inside restrained by worn out shackles and so close to breaking free.

He would rather face the light then let himself become the very thing he hunted.

As the years had passed rumors had surfaced about Prince Mikhail and his ability to lead the Carpathian people. Darain had accepted Mikhail as his Prince as all the other warriors had but doubts had surfaced, they had been reinforced when the loudest of the disbeliveers was the youngest of the Dubrinsky line.

When Eirias Dubrinsky and a small group of Carpathian had declared themselves independent from Mikhail's rule Darain had followed suit with a troubled heart. He had once made a promise to protect the youngest son of the royal family and that promise overruled his loyalty to the throne.

Eirias had proven himself to be a capable leader of the Carpathians that had dissented and on his orders Darain was on the trail of a vampire who had killed one of their own, a female and her lifemate.

He hadn't expected to find her.

Fiery red hair framed a pale and expressive face and there was a passion in her eyes that made him burn. Those eyes, a shade of blue he had never beheld that were locked on him in hostility.

He hadn't seen in color in over four hundred years.

It was the curse of the males in the Carpathian race, a little before or after their second century mark had passed they would lose the ability to see colors but even more dreaded than that was the ability to feel. No one knew why it was that way but it was what caused them to give up their souls and become a vampire just to feel.

To feel anything but the never ending hopelessness and despair and the over whelming hunger that plagued them.

There was only one way to regain what was lost and that was if a Carpathian found a lifemate, the other half to his soul, and bound her to him.

"I don't think so." The radiant creature before him shook her head backing off her eyes wild "You're nuts and probably evil and I kill evil things so you should back off mister."

Vi's eyes darted to her lost dagger and back to the strange man approaching her and her hands clenched into fists

. She had made a mistake; she had lost her weapon. She had been taught to always have a weapon cause vampires and other scary things had claws and teeth. On of her hands slipped into her jacket and she pulled out a wooden stake remembering another lesson Buffy had taught them, stakes where good for killing everything.

She felt a push at her mind and immediately threw up her shields looking apprehensively at Darain her mind going back to his little display of power with the whole lighting bolt thing.

He didn't look or feel like a bad guy to her but Vi remembered she didn't want to get her arm hurt.

Pulling herself together she faced him sending out a mental call for Willow thanking her lucky stars that they had been taught how to communicate with the witch in case of an emergency, this definitely qualified as an emergency right.

She felt the reassuring brush of Willow's mind on hers and Darain's eyes widened. Vi stared at him in fear, had he felt that?

She had her shields up, how in the hell had he felt that?

"What are you?" he asked softly his voice brushing across her skin seductively making her shiver.

She narrowed her eyes "I'm a Slayer." Her voice was filled with confidence and pride. Because in that moment she remembered what it meant to be a Slayer, it meant she was strong, it meant she wouldn't cower or back down. She was chosen and she was a hero.


End file.
